Blue's Rhyperior
|type1=Ground |type2=Rock |media=special |evolution=1 |numeps1=between 221 and 333 |firststagename=Rhydon |secondstagename=Rhyperior |epnum=PS116 |epname=Rock, Paper...Scizor |firstevoep=PS449 |firstevoname=''Prior to'' Raising the Stakes with Rhyperior |prevonum=112 |evo1num=464 |current=With Blue |va=no }} Blue's Rhyperior (Japanese: グリーンのドサイドン Green's Dosidon) is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his eighth overall. Prior to the , he was traded to , being returned to Blue prior to the . He is at level 82 and his Characteristic is "proud of its power." History Rhyperior first appeared as a Rhydon in Rock, Paper...Scizor. He, along with an , , and , rampaged near Viridian City after being attracted by the sound of the Pokémon March being played by a Pokémon Association van's radio. used his to defeat the rampaging Pokémon, which he then caught. The Pokémon Association were impressed so much that they decided to appoint him as the new Gym Leader of the Viridian Gym. In Entranced by Entei, during the Gym Leader exhibition match at the Indigo Plateau, Blue faced his former mentor, Chuck. During this battle, Blue decided to only use Rhydon. Rhydon first went up against Chuck's , which let Rhydon hit first so that it could use , which always makes the user go last. Next, Chuck switched Machamp with his , which used to dodge Rhydon's attacks. Rhydon managed to grab Hitmonlee's stretchy legs and attacked with , only to be countered with . Chuck then switched Hitmonlee for , which greatly damaged Rhydon with his ability to attack multiple times while spinning. Eventually, Chuck had Hitmontop attack from the air by using his horn as a drill. Rhydon countered with his own and caused Hitmontop to slow down by reversing the rotation of his drill, leading to Hitmontop's defeat and Blue's victory. After the battle, Blue revealed he trained Rhydon to a high level with a book titled Secrets of the Earth, which was written by , who had been a specialist. In The Last Battle IX, Blue had Rhydon a tunnel to Ilex Forest so that he and could help their allies confront the Masked Man. During the trip Rhydon had a quick battle against Koga and his , but it was stopped when Koga revealed he wasn't there to fight. In Double Dealing with Deoxys, Rhydon participated in Blue's battle against Red to determine which one would learn one of the ultimate moves from Ultima. With his Ability, Rhydon redirected the Electric attacks fired by Pika to prevent them from hitting . In Don't Doubt Deoxys, Rhydon battled against Orm and his on Six Island. With his drills, Rhydon broke the horde of Shuckle Orm was using to keep Blue pinned down. Near the end of the fifth chapter, Rhydon helped to slow the descent of Team Rocket's airship to prevent its crash-landing into Vermilion City. In The Final Battle VII, Rhydon appeared alongside the rest of Blue's team when he was checking to make sure they all survived the petrification caused by and . In Raising the Stakes with Rhyperior, it was revealed that Blue and traded Pokémon. With the Protector he received from Silver, Rhydon evolved into a Rhyperior. Afterward, Blue then decided to give Rhyperior to Silver so that he may fill the missing slot in his party. Rhyperior was first seen with Silver battling Ariana on . With an Earth Plate-boosted , he distracted Ariana long enough for Silver to escape and head to Ecruteak City to meet with Morty. When Silver arrived at the Ecruteak Gym, he was stopped by Falkner, Bugsy, and Chuck, who were protecting the Gym from suspicious people under Morty's request. Having no time to explain the situation, Silver battled the three Gym Leaders in order to force his way into the Gym. Chuck used his Hitmontop to battle against Rhyperior, but the two Pokémon stopped when their drills collided, both realizing that they had fought each other in the past. After Silver explained who Rhyperior originally belonged to, Chuck decided to trust Silver and allowed him into the Gym. In All About Arceus VIII, Rhyperior battled to protect Silver's father. Silver then revealed that he decoded Giovanni's book, which allowed him to teach Rhyperior . In Pinsir Glares, it was revealed that Blue took Rhyperior back from Silver in order to help him find . Rhyperior was first seen helping Diantha emerge from underground, where she was put in order to escape the blast of the ultimate weapon. He, along with , later led 's group to Anistar City, after which they left and returned to Blue. In Yveltal Steals, Rhyperior tried to help suppress Mewtwo's rage at the Pokémon Village alongside Charizard, Marisso, and Salamè. Despite their numbers, Mewtwo kept the advantage, easily knocking them away with . Personality and characteristics Rhyperior, like all of Blue's Pokémon, is a very serious and determined Pokémon. He is also very loyal to his due to the amount of training he received and the care Blue gave him. Rhyperior is a very powerful Pokémon and was the powerhouse of Silver's team when he was with him. Rhyperior has a tough exterior and can walk through magma of up to two thousand degrees without taking any damage. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Horn Attack|1=Stomp|2=Horn Drill|3=Megahorn|Dig}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Horn Attack|1=Stomp|2=Horn Drill|3=Megahorn|Dig}} as a Rhydon|image2= mod 4}}|0=Blue Rhydon Earthquake|1=Silver Rhyperior Earth Power|2=Silver Rhyperior Rock Wrecker|3=Blue Rhyperior Dig}}.png|caption2=Using mod 4}}|0=Earthquake as a Rhydon|1=Earth Power|2=Rock Wrecker|3=Dig}}}} Trivia * from the games also uses a Rhydon and Rhyperior in Red, Blue, Green, Gold, Silver, Crystal, FireRed, LeafGreen, HeartGold, SoulSilver, Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, Ultra Moon, and Stadium 2. ** also has a Rhydon in Pokémon Origins and Pokémon Generations. Related articles Rhyperior Rhyperior it:Rhyperior di Blu ja:グリーンのドサイドン zh:小茂的超甲狂犀